Junior Year
by youandmeotp
Summary: Chaubrey one-shot. Takes place during Aubrey and Chloe's junior year at Barden. The two girls do their first experimenting together, and Aubrey wants more.


**A/N: Hello friends! My other fic, It's Been Raining, has been giving me too much angsty and not enough sexy, but if any of you are reading that, this little ship is what was referenced by Aubrey in the phone call in Chapter 3. Hoping that writing this will spark me back into writing. This is all from Chloe's point of view.**

The year was 2011, and the Bellas were getting ready to go to our most important competition of the season yet. This performance would determine whether or not our group would qualify to participate in the International Championship of Collegiate Acapella finals. I was getting some major butterflies in my stomach, but it was probably from spending too much time with my best friend, Aubrey Posen. She was known for getting overly anxious right before we performed, and although I'd for the most part gotten used to it, this time it was different. Her waves of nervousness were stronger than usual, and I wondered why.

I placed my hand on her arm comfortingly. Aubrey jumped. "Is…everything okay?" I asked, concerned.

She swallowed audibly. "Everything's fine, Chloe, geez. You know how I get."

I pursed my lips, unconvinced, but didn't push any further. Instead I shook it out, hopefully ridding myself of some of the jitters as well. I decided to let Aubrey do her thing. She'd never been nervous enough for anything major to go wrong in our performances, so hopefully this wouldn't be any different.

* * *

The performance went off without a hitch. Sure, some of Bree's high notes in "I Saw the Sign" were a little shakier than normal, but to any audience member it probably would've seemed like she was just a dainty little soprano whose voice naturally wavered. The judges liked it, overall, and we passed to the next round – but just barely. I knew Alice, our aca-intimidating captain, would give Aubrey a real talking to on the bus ride back.

As we walked in our pairs back to the Bellas bus, I linked arms comfortably with my blonde friend. "You were really good tonight," I told her.

Aubrey snorted. "Please, I wasn't even close to satisfactory. Alice is gonna kill me. But, as my dad always said, 'If you screw up where everyone can see you, just be glad I wasn't there.'"

"Aubrey," I said sympathetically. "Listen, do you want to talk? You didn't seem yourself earlier." I looked up at the slightly taller girl, eyebrows raised. No response. "Come on, I'm your best friend! You can tell me anything."

She sighed defeatedly, a sound I wasn't used to hearing from her. "Trust me, you have no idea what's on my mind right now, and I'm sure you have no desire to."

This caused me to lower my eyebrows. I'd thought I knew everything there was to know about my roommate. We'd had more than a few slightly drunken slightly illegal nights together that ended with us both sitting on our bathroom floor vomiting up all our secrets. In general, hiding things was not Aubrey's forte, and especially not from me. So naturally I was dumbfounded by her sudden confidentiality.

Aubrey never really liked touching people. As predicted, Alice ranted her head off about how Bree almost ruined our chances of advancing to the ICCA finals. If I were in her position, I probably would've grabbed my friend's hand and squeezed the blood out of it when the criticism got the worst. But she just sat there and took it, hands folded in her lap. I admired how she could do that. The only symptoms of shame I could detect was the occasional clench of a jaw. I knew she wasn't a quiet person by nature, but something about Alice's commanding nature shut her up. Sometimes I wanted to stand up for her, but then I remembered that conflict was my least favorite pastime. So.

The driver, a senior named Regina, parked the bus by one of the school's side gates where we could easily access our dorms or apartments. Aubrey definitely didn't linger. She grabbed her bag, and before I could even congratulate any of the other girls on their performance, she was gone. So I was left giving everyone a hasty pat on the back before leaping onto the curb to keep an eye on my friend.

As much cardio training as we'd done for the past few months, I couldn't run fast enough to keep up with her. _Curse her and her long legs,_ I thought. She'd left our apartment door unlocked for me, though, and I let myself in.

I heard the shower on from down the hall, so I headed into our bedroom instead. I pulled out a makeup wipe and proceeded to wipe my face down until my skin could actually breathe again. I was drained from our show and this week in general – it was time for midterms, and I was drowning in textbooks and lecture notes – so I decided a shower could wait until tomorrow morning. I slipped out of my light blue warm-up uniform and into an olive green tank top and plaid cotton shorts that functioned as my pajamas. I know, what a loser, getting into bed before 10:30 at night. But that didn't stop me in the least.

Aubrey and I had two twin sized beds in the same room, with a night stand in between and plenty of free space. Definitely an upgrade from our freshman year dorms. I'd wanted to get one queen sized bed just for the look of it, but these were cheaper, so that was that. Can't afford to pick and choose as a college student.

Sometimes when I got cold (i.e. lonely) in the middle of the night, I would climb into Bree's bed and snuggle in beside her. In a way that was even nicer and more cozy than regularly sharing a queen bed. I liked the feeling of Aubrey not being able to push me away in such a tight space. I had a feeling that wouldn't be happening tonight. So I switched off the lamp between the two beds with a _click_ and grabbed a pillow to hug.

For some reason I was so tired I couldn't sleep, so I was still awake one of Aubrey's century-long showers later. I heard her soft footsteps padding on the carpet into the room. From her silhouette I could tell she was only wearing a towel. Assuming I was asleep, she dropped it as she walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of underwear. Nothing I hadn't seen before, and I wasn't really seeing much of anything now. I could see her step into them, and then not put anything else on before sliding under her sheets.

I rolled over on my side to face the window, hoping that now I knew Aubrey was safe and sound, I would be able to rest easy. I was wrong.

It was now past 11 o'clock, and Aubrey checked her phone for one last time before setting her phone down on the nightstand. I assumed she was going to sleep, too, but 15 minutes later, her breathing showed no sign of slowing down. In fact, it might've been speeding up.

I rolled back over to reevaluate the situation. Aubrey didn't know any better – she couldn't see me in the dark, and I tossed and turned a lot in my sleep anyway, so I might as well have been asleep. What I glimpsed across the room stopped my breathing for a few seconds.

Aubrey's blanket was only covering the bottom half of her body. Her left hand was grasping her breasts, while her right hand had disappeared under the covers. I could just make out a steady rise and fall of the blanket right where her crotch was.

She moaned quietly, arching her back a tiny bit to damper the noise. I didn't know how long she'd been going, but she seemed pretty close to the edge. I stayed silent, hoping my blue eyes weren't reflecting any light that would give me away. I couldn't help but be entranced by my best friend completing this act of intimacy.

In the next minute, her breathing was reduced to gasps. Her hips were bucking like crazy, and her left hand was now above her head in surrender. She had all but given up on trying to be quiet, and her moans intensified. "Ohhh," she whimpered. Then, even louder, "Oh, Chloe." _Wait, what?_ "Chloe, shit, I'm gonna cum, unghhh. Oh, Chloeeee…" Then she dissolved into pleasure, utterly collapsing into the covers.

What just happened?

* * *

I couldn't sleep at all that night. I had Aubrey Posen on the brain. She had crashed pretty quickly after the finale of her self-pleasure session, leaving me to stare at the ceiling in the dark feeling confused, and more than a little turned on. A few times my hand wandered down between my legs, but I resisted the urge to finish what Aubrey had started. She was bound to wake up if I made as much as a peep, that's how light of a sleeper she was.

Finally, the sun started to peek through the blinds on the window, rousing Aubrey, as usual, before her alarm had a chance to go off. She always hit the gym first thing in the morning. I watched her gracefully get out of bed, much different from my typical roll-out-of-the-covers-until-the-hard-floor-forces-me-to-be-awake style. Her lithe, nearly naked body stood facing the mirror. She seemed pleased with what she saw. I know I was.

God, what had changed? There was a reason Bree was so comfortable being nude around me, and it was because I never reacted. And now I couldn't take my eyes off her.

Catching my eyes in the mirror, Aubrey greeted me. "Morning," she said like everything was normal.

"What? Nothing. I mean, morning," I said like everything was not so normal. Aubrey made a perplexed face but went about getting dressed. I stuffed my snuggle pillow in my face to stop myself from looking.

Aubrey and I didn't exchange another word before she left for the gym. Once I heard the door swing shut behind her, I groaned out loud. Luckily, now that she was gone, I was able to drift off to sleep right away.

Later, as I munched on my bagel, I considered how events had played out last night. Right now the most seeming possibility was that Aubrey was acting weird and jumpy last night because she had developed some sort of feelings for me, and then had masturbated away all that sexual tension. But for real, what were the chances of that? And why did I like it so much?

No, I decided, Aubrey was definitely straight. She fangirled over Chris Pratt and young Leonardo DiCaprio with me. She danced with plenty of guys in her time, and she was as feminine as any girl I'd met.

But the more I'd thought about it, I'd never seen her be with a guy. She'd never made out with anyone at a hood night party, or had a long term boyfriend. And she was super serious about the no-sexual-relations-with-Treblemakers oath. Huh.

And was I even straight? I had a boyfriend, Tom, after all. That was nice, and we'd gotten pretty intimate. At the same time, I'd never looked at anyone the way I was just looking at Aubrey. I couldn't deny that she was sexy as hell.

I wiped a speck of cream cheese off my upper lip. It was time to do some experimenting.

Aubrey got back about two hours later, at 9:30, and sat down beside me at the counter. I'd gotten dressed into my favorite skinny jeans and a loose tunic top. She had clearly freshened herself up at the gym, and was wearing black leggings and a lacy maroon tank top. Her hair was pulled up into a little bun at the top of her head. What a cutie.

"Hey, Chlo," she said.

I decided to jump right in. "Hey. I have something I want to talk to you about."

She froze, her only movement being her tongue slowly moistening her chapped lips. "What's up?" she finally inquired. Her face was pale, like she'd just seen a ghost.

"About last night... I saw everything," I confessed. I was trying hard not to release waterfalls of words, as I was so used to doing with Aubrey. So I just looked at her with anticipation. My hand rested on her knee briefly before she changed positions.

"Oh, my God," she muttered. "Just when I thought things couldn't get worse. This is so humiliating." She put her head in her hands.

"No, no, no," I backtracked. "No judgement. First of all, I do that, like, all the time. You know, to that song Titanium that just came out?" I giggled, and Aubrey at least looked up at me again. Now that I'd caught her attention, I said, "Anyway, I won't deny that I was crazy turned on when I heard you say my name."

"Please, you don't have to say that," she replied, putting her head back in her hands.

"No, I'm telling the truth. I've been thinking about how close we are lately, and I've been wondering about whether I...might like girls, too. If there's anyone I would most like to try it out with, it would be you."

"For serious? Don't lie to me, Beale," she warned.

"Dixie Chicks serious," I assured her.

She snickered. "What did you just say?"

"What, Dixie Chicks serious? That's totally a thing, I swear." I couldn't keep a serious face any longer. Seeing Aubrey's glimmering grin again made me outrageously happy.

After we composed ourselves, Aubrey spoke up. "Listen, I'm not suggesting anything long term, but if you maybe wanna—"

She was cut off by my impulsive face pressing itself into hers. Lips, tongue, everything. In that moment, I belonged to her. I definitely did "wanna." Why not?

In the first second, I felt Aubrey say, "Oh!" into my mouth. The vibrations were enchanting. Then I felt her place her hand on the nape of my neck, the first of many unsuspected advances I hoped were to come. She beckoned me forward and I leaned in willingly.

This is so nice, I thought. Not to be cliche, but Katy Perry was really onto something with that song of hers, although Aubrey's chapstick was decidedly watermelon. Mmm...oh, sweet Jesus, was this good.

I was the first one to pull away, thankfully. Aubrey showed no sign of wanting to stop. We did that cutesy thing where we didn't want to be that far apart for too long, so we just looked into each other's eyes with our foreheads pressed together. Her eyes said she wanted more. I didn't refuse.

We were on each other for the next 15 minutes. We'd fallen horizontal on the couch and I was starting to be unable to discern my body parts from hers. All I knew was that I wanted to touch everything.

At some point I slipped a hand up the front of Aubrey's shirt. I was getting the vibes that she wanted to do the same to me, but she didn't want to be too forward or whatever. But I had no inhibitions any longer. I slid my palm up from her hips to her belly button and over her flat, toned abs, finally resting at my destination. I didn't go any further than cupping her breasts through her bra, but that was nearly enough to get me off by itself. They were so smooth, so perfectly shaped, and I could feel them quiver with her every move. I felt like we could lie there like that forever and it wouldn't even be weird.

Then Aubrey motioned for me to reposition myself so she was above me. She raised her eyebrows, looking for affirmation to do whatever she had in mind. "Anything," I whispered in what I hope was a seductive voice. Starting by nibbling on my ear, she then placed a trail of kisses down my jawline, and continued down my neck. She spent extra time around my collarbone, like she knew it was one of my most sensitive spots. I arched my back in ecstasy, and my breasts, erect nipples and all, were dangerously close to her flickering tongue.

Aubrey had some sense of restraint, too, though. As I lost my hand inside her alluring blonde hair, she kissed along the seam of my shirt collar. But when she reached the center, she left me hanging. "Awh, Aubrey," I whined when she sat up. That was over too quickly for my liking.

"Well, I have to leave some things up to the imagination."

* * *

It was Saturday, so we had Bellas rehearsal in the gym as usual, taking advantage of the free weekend day to practice from 11:00-7:00. The only day we ever got off was Sunday, and even then we were expected to be practicing on our own. During these long rehearsals, time usually ticked by like molasses, but this time it passed like it was no time at all. Every time I would catch Aubrey's eye, it would instill another ounce of energy in me. And I made sure to look at her a lot, in that form-fitting yet classy flight attendant uniform. Perks of dress rehearsal days.

I loved the way she bobbed her hips during the opening sequence, the elegance extending all the way to her fingertips when she raised her arm on her note, and the delicate way she shook her shoulders when she sang, "Da da da." The more I actually paid attention to her effortless mannerisms, the more I fell for her. If this is the way she'd started to feel about me, I empathized with her need to get herself off. Every part of my body tingled when I thought about where she had touched me. All I was looking forward to, through every run of our stupid performance, was going home with Aubrey and letting her have me all over again, and this time no stopping.

"Chloe, what are you doing?" Alice scolded when I missed a dance step. My thoughts were elsewhere – namely, with the blonde in the front. "I can't believe you're supposed to be responsible for the Bellas next year. I hope you choke on a vodka shot before your puppy eyes and adenoidal voice take over the stage." _Sheesh._ I made sure to toe-touch on the right count the next time.

The second the clock ticked 7, Alice released us. This was one of few times I appreciated her obsessive punctuality. I grabbed Aubrey's wrist and practically dragged her out of the gym. I'm sure our captain was making some suspicion eyes at us as we flew out the door, but I could've cared less.

We speed walked down the main hallway, then veered off to one of the obscure ones that let out near our car. There was a lot of pretty sketchy old recreational stuff back there…the better to hide us with, right? Apparently Bree was having the same thought.

"I can't wait any longer," she purred, pinning me against a pool table. I was caught off guard, but steadied myself by gripping her slender waist. We touched noses as her lips found their way blindly to mine, and I closed my eyes in euphoria.

Just a few seconds later, we heard the bubbly chatter of our fellow Bellas from the main hallway. "Shit," Aubrey whispered.

I pulled her down under the pool table where we couldn't be seen for sure. Bree smiled cheekily, with just the tip of her tongue peeking out between her teeth. We made out furiously beneath the pool table until it got late enough to escape without anyone seeing us.

I was feeling pretty naughty as Aubrey drove home, so I did something risky in putting my hand inconspicuously on her upper thigh. Aubrey glanced at me, and with one motion picked up my hand and placed it a little higher. "Ooh, getting ready for something?" I teased.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she responded demurely.

The breath was knocked out of me by that single comment. I absentmindedly trailed my fingers around the spot where my hand was, and Aubrey bit her lip in arousal. I smiled wickedly at the magic I was working. I made a move to do more, sex in a car being one of my wildest fantasies, but all of a sudden we were already in the building's parking garage.

"Let's take it to the bedroom," Aubrey suggested. She opened the car door and stepped out.

I remembered we still had our Bellas uniforms on, but I was confident they wouldn't be for long. I could feel the uncontrollable wetness building in between my thighs. It felt dangerously obvious with the pencil skirt tight around me.

The two of us tried our best to stay composed as we left the garage and tracked through the apartment building's lobby. At last, we were alone in the elevator.

I pushed Aubrey against the wall to get back at her for the pool table incident. I wasn't normally a rough lover, but something about the way my friend looked at me brought out an animal in me. She always one-upped me, though. Aubrey, who was usually so uncertain in her actions, was the first to restart the kiss. She nipped my lower lip, and I shuddered, placing my hand possessively on the small of her back. Our pelvises met, and she teased me with a tiny gyration. But I knew we couldn't do anything more here. It seemed that that just kept happening.

Just as I was having that thought, the elevator door opened to a floor that wasn't ours and a random elderly lady got in. Aubrey pushed me off of her and I ran my hands over my jacket to straighten it out. I'm sure we looked super suspicious, but the lady was pretty oblivious. After what seemed like a small eternity, the ding for the seventh floor finally sounded. We left the old lady behind and sprinted - or close to sprinted, in our high heels - to our room.

I was feeling pretty horny, to say the least. Tom and I did "it" when possible, but the Bellas' schedule hadn't made it very "possible" lately. We hadn't gone further than second base in maybe two months. I was hungry for something good. And this, being my first lesbian sex experience, was sure to be something new and exciting. I couldn't keep still as Bree unlocked the door, and I bounced back and forth between feet. Finally we got in, and we couldn't hold back an anticipatory giggle, looking at each other as we ran to the bedroom.

I wasted no time in choosing Aubrey's bed to pounce on. "Here," I said decisively. "The bed that started it all." I winked coyly, slipping off my jacket and throwing it on the floor.

"Oh, come here, you." Before crawling into bed beside me, she toyed with the hem of my shirt. She was driving me crazy until finally, starting from the bottom, made her way button by button up the shirt. Finally, my bra-clad breasts were exposed to her. I let the white button-down slip off my shoulders as Aubrey marveled at my chest. My bra wasn't much, just a light blue strapless thing with a mini bow right in the middle, but she seemed enchanted by it.

After a few seconds it was getting awkward, mainly because I wasn't used to anyone treating my body like a god. It wasn't necessarily bad, I just didn't know what to do in the situation. So I climbed over her, straddling her legs so our crotches touched, and swiftly disposed of her jacket and shirt, maybe breaking a button or two. I wondered where those extras got off to.

Aubrey wore a plain nude bra. I had to do a double take, my mind tricking me into thinking she wasn't wearing a bra at all. It was so thin and perfectly shaped to her breasts that one could barely tell it existed. I tried to take in every detail the way she had with mine. It didn't take much concentration to find her hard nipples poking at the restraining fabric. I tentatively placed my hands over them, as gently as I had that morning.

This touch made Aubrey's breath hitch. "Please, Chlo, give it to me. Satisfy me." I quickly unclasped her bra and slid the straps down her arms. I was pretty apprehensive once I was finally faced with her breasts. I'd never been with a girl before. What if I was terrible at it? But the longing in Bree's eyes made my worry fade away. Her breasts sure looked nice, and I decided to find out how they tasted.

I tentatively placed my lips right around her left nipple and kissed it like a good friend. I could feel it stiffen the tiniest amount, and this prompted me to swivel my tongue around it. "Mmm," Aubrey sighed. I paid that nipple attention for a minute, then switched over to the right. She tugged at the back of my skirt, urging it off, so I let her use her hands to run the fabric down my smooth legs. I shook it off my foot and it wouldn't let go, so Bree once again took the skirt in her soft hands and freed it.

"Shit," she whispered when she saw my sky blue lace panties. "They match. That's so fucking hot." I made a mental note that Aubrey liked matching sets of lingerie.

We went back to making out soon after that, and my hand rested comfortably on the side of her breast, squeezing occasionally. I loved the way I could hear her breathing intensify when I touched her in a way she liked. She did her fair share of touching me, too, and I liked it more than I ever expected to. The way her slender fingers and nails traced the outline of my ribs and made tight circles around my nipples drove me crazy.

After no time at all, the rest of our clothes were off and we were naked in front of each other. _Yep,_ I thought, _this was definitely the Aubrey I'd seen the night before._ Goosebumps rose to the surface of my skin as I wondered what she was thinking about me.

Aubrey threw me back onto the bed and let her gaze wash over me. "Oh, what am I gonna do to you?" she questioned. I could practically see the lust dripping from her words. This was a side of my friend that I had never had the pleasure of seeing before, and it turned me on like nothing else. A whimper even escaped my lips, I wanted her so badly. My friend was so sexy when she was in bed.

She sat next to me on the bed and rubbed her hand down my abdomen until it reached the sweet spot. I threw my head back in submission but jerked it back up when it hit the headboard. "Goddammit," I swore when Aubrey giggled. _Oh, well. You should never be with someone who won't laugh during sex, right?_

"You klutz," she teased.

I gave her a little smack. "It's your fault," I accused playfully.

Bree smiled and let it go. She continued massaging me. My hand found its way to her luscious blonde hair and wrapped itself in it. She was so beautiful.

Aubrey nuzzled the side of my face, and said through my hair, "Chloe, you're so wet!" She punctuated it with another sensual little giggle as her hand moved down through my folds and felt the warmth all over my inner thighs. She then slid a manicured finger inside me and I gasped.

I raised my hips to meet her, and the heel of her hand grazed my clit. I closed my eyes, delighted. "More," I demanded. She gradually increased her speed, adding another finger, her hand mashing against me. I felt dizzy with arousal, and I began to caress her smooth curves. Just as I thought I was about to lose it, Aubrey pulled her fingers out. Always leaving my hanging, wanting more.

I realized that I missed the feel of her nipples in my mouth, so I returned my attention to them. They seemed to be a particularly sensitive spot for her, and this was confirmed when the leg between her thighs accidentally brushed by her increasing wetness. I suddenly wanted to taste that sweet honey.

I kissed a trail down her midsection, pausing to tickle her belly button with my tongue, and finally made my way down to her mound. She had an irresistible day-old shave prickle, and a perfectly straight path of thicker hair that I followed right down to where she wanted me. I placed a gentle kiss on her nub and felt her body tense. I then licked down her whole slit, finally getting a taste of Aubrey's pussy juices. I licked my lips to get it all in.

I readjusted my position so I was straddling her torso, which gave me a better angle of incidence on her. I felt her clutch my butt cheeks as I licked her down again. Then I felt her tongue enter my hole and my muscles clenched in response. She continued thrusting her tongue in and out as she reached from under me to grab at my breasts again. Oh, she knew what she was doing. I tickled her clit with my tongue and she thrusted her hips up, begging for more. I could feel her groan into me, the vibrations of her tongue ever so slightly catching my g-spot. I trembled over her and dipped my hips to give her more access.

I began to alternate between circling and sucking Aubrey's clit. "How's that?" I asked uncertainly.

"Mmmm…Chloe, don't stop," she praised. So I kept going, and even inserted two fingers between her well-lubricated folds. "A little to the left," she suggested, and when I hit it, she let out her highest pitched cry yet. "Oh my God, Chloe, you're so good, oh yes, fuck me," she rasped. I loved hearing the sound of my name in her voice.

Meanwhile, she switched a hand from working my breasts to working my clit. I expected her to know what she was doing, because she seemed to have gotten herself off pretty quickly when she was masturbating last night. I was right. The rhythm at which she flicked my nub was different from the rhythm she was fucking me with her tongue, but when the two matched up, the feeling was unbelievable.

Aubrey was practically writhing in pleasure below me. I had never done anything like this before, so I was glad I was doing some good. Her hips pumped faster, so I heatedly quickened my fingers inside her. I assumed she was really close to the edge, so I decided to try a little nibble on her button. Her head flew back and the rest of her completely froze up. Her muscles were tight around me. "Ahh…," she howled. "Please, Chloe, baby, make me cum. Oh, Jesus! I'm cumming!" Hearing her say that made my body yearn for her to work it even more. I continued to finger her and rode her through her orgasm. Her area flushed and became saturated with more of her juices. I eagerly lapped them up as her jerking subsided.

When she came down, she flipped me over so I was sitting on the bed in front of her, legs spread. She looked so animalistic when she crawled toward my center. She put her face between my legs once again, and I, not being able to hold my own weight up, slung my legs around her back. It felt like heaven, giving her complete control like that. The way she was practically making out with my pussy brought me to paradise and back down again. When her nose pressed into my clit, I couldn't contain myself anymore. I wasn't a vocal lover by any means, but I released a drawn out moan to signify my orgasm. I ground myself into Aubrey's face, not wanting it to stop.

But it did, eventually. There was no more energy left in me to go again, and all my nerve endings were still tingling. _Damn,_ was the only thought I could muster.

Bree sat up and raised her eyebrows, looking for approval. So I told her. "Damn." She smiled and collapsed back on the bed. Although I was still overheated, I curled up next to her. Her sweaty glisten was so sexy. I threw an arm around her slim waist possessively and allowed my head to rest on her breasts.

"God, if I fell asleep right here and never woke up, I would so be okay with it," Aubrey confessed. I only nestled into her more. We actually did end up falling asleep together, and I didn't stir a bit until Aubrey got up around 2 a.m.

The only light in the room came from the moon outside. I had to allow a few seconds for my pupils to dilate before I could see what was going on. "Bree, where are you going?" I murmured, but she didn't hear.

So I traipsed out of the bedroom behind her, wrapped in only a blanket, and found her in the kitchen, making a cup of coffee. I poured myself a glass of water and sat down at the table. Aubrey had put on a pair of panties and an adorable giant t-shirt.

When she sat down across from me, I noticed that she had the same expression on her face that she'd had before our performance, what was it, two days ago? Three? I was worried. Had I done something wrong? "What's up, Bree?"

"Do you want to know?" she asked back. I nodded sincerely. "Well, after tonight, I realized that I am very physically attracted to you. You're, well, you're hot," she said with a nod at my blanket-clad body. "But I also realized that I have more feelings for you emotionally than I ever accounted for. I'm in love with everything that you do, all your little quirks, your voice, your cheeriness, and the way you always know what to say to me to make me feel better. Sex with you was, wow. But now I'm starting to feel as if I'm not going to be able to pull off anything less than long term with you. So…" She breathed in and out. "Chloe Beale, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

I took a sip of water, but realized that wasn't the reason my tongue had gone dry. Sitting crisscross applesauce on the wooden chair like a little girl, I tried to get my brain to calm down. _You can't freak out at this, Chloe._ _You're taking too long to answer._ Did I like her more than Tom? I didn't know. Was I ready to embrace life as bisexual? I didn't know. My palms were starting to sweat as I wavered under Aubrey's anticipatory eyes.

"Oh, Aubrey…" I finally replied.


End file.
